


Daddy's Little Girl

by Life_On_Repeat1



Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Babies first Christmas, Baby Names, Bedtime Stories, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Corpse knows a lot Spanish, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Newborn Children, Surrogate Rae, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_On_Repeat1/pseuds/Life_On_Repeat1
Summary: Corpse and Sykkuno have their first Christmas with their daughter, Jackie, and all their close friends.First part is a bit of backgroundSecond one is actually Christmas
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno being adorable and quite uwu [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035840
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okay_Boomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_Boomer/gifts).



> HERES THE SECOND GIFT aka. THE CHRISTMAS FIC I PROMISED :)) 
> 
> But really, this will be in two parts where Christmas actually starts, It will be out hopefully by Winter Solstice!!

Corpse loved his family. But he loved his daughter the most. She was his sunshine, his little girl, and he treated her like a queen. Whatever she wanted she got it, even if he had to go hell and back for his baby. And Sykkuno was quite obsessed with it. 

Him and Corpse had their daughter, Jackie, a few months ago, their friends had to stay in the waiting room while only one other person was allowed in the delivery room. Rae surrogated for them and held their hand through the entire process, always happy to help her favorite people. 

The moment they saw their bundle of joy cradled in Rae’s arms, they cried and so did the baby. Rae laughed, carefully taking Corpse by the arm, and began whipping away his tears. She handed over Jackie who had stopped crying when Corpse stopped. 

Corpse fumbled for words, trying to say _‘no no no no I’m not ready’_ but it just came out incomprehensible. He cradled Jackie, his heart filling joy as he looked down at her big brown doe eyes. He couldn’t tell whether they were from him or Rae. 

He looked behind him to see Sykkuno tearing up, “Come here.” Sykkuno nodded, taking a few steps toward him and Jackie, staring down at their newborn daughter. 

“I don’t think she has a neck,” He said, the sound coming out of his mouth between a giggle and a sob. Corpse laughed, using one arm to pull Sykkuno close and bury his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Rae is she supposed to have a neck?” He asked worried as he stared down at the bundle of pink blankets _with no neck_.

“Eh, it’s somewhere,” She said from the hospital bed, looking excused but still beautiful. 

“Her face is so chubby. Nothing should be this chubby,” Sykkuno mumbled to himself, trying to not worry about her having no neck as he delicately rubbing his hand over her fuzzy curls. _Definitely from Corpse._

“I pretty sure babies are always this chubby, something would be wrong with them if they’re not,” He said, glancing at their daughter from the corner of his eye, “She looks a lot like you.” Sykkuno laughed lightly, twirling a curl around his pinky, “I think she looked more like you, and It's not even my sperm. But see she’s got your curls and everything.”

“Oh my god, she looks like both of you. Now go, I need a nap and so does the baby.” Sykkuno looked up from the newborn and at Rae who made a shooing motion at them with a fond smile still on her face. 

He nodded rapidly, starting the baby a bit as she sturred in Corpse’s arm. Corpse handed Jackie back to Rae, petting her on the head before he could really let go of her. 

“Let’s go see the others, they’re probably worried sick wondering if they’re okay or not,” Sykkuno ushered, linking their hands. Corpse hummed, waving to Rae and the baby then left the room with Sykkuno. 

They walked out into the hospital’s waiting room, their group of eight taking up most of the area; Jack sat between Felix and Toast, the three of them playing on a switch. Scarra and Poki talked in the corner, deep in conversation, while Lily, Michael, and Yvonne played Uno on the marble floor. 

Scarra was the first to see them come into the waiting room, smiling warmly at them, as he tapped Lily’s shoulder to get her attention. “Sy! Corpse! How’s Rae and the baby?” She asked excitedly as she scrambled off the floor to hug both of them. No one in the group had seen them yet, Sykkuno had texted into their group chat that Rae’s water had broken and that they could come to the hospital at any time. 

“Rae’s doing fine, she needs some rest, and the baby’s healthy,” Sykkuno explained, hugging her back. Lily pulled back and looked at him expectantly, and he immediately caught on, “She’s a girl.” 

Lily screeched in triumph, holding her hand out to Michael and Yvonne, who both begrudgingly gave her $10. “You were betting on whether the baby would be a boy or girl?” Corpse asked slowly, biting back a smile. 

“Yeah, what do you take us for losers? We tried to get everyone else in on it but they’re all little bitches,” Lily explained as she slipped the money into the pockets of her dress. 

“Have you guys picked a name yet?” Scarra asked. 

Sykkuno glanced at Corpse who shrugged, then the two looked back at their group of friends who were looking at them confused and intrigued. “So we had it narrowed down to three names, one for a boy, one for a girl, and one in case the baby comes out as gender non conforming when they’re older and we have a place holder name while they decided what they wanted to go by,” Sykkuno said, making gestures with his hands. 

“But since she’s a girl, _for now,_ we have decided to name her Jackie. Her full name will be Jackie Imane-Jeremy Thomas. Jackie after Jack, Imane after Poki, and Jeremy after Toast, because her middle name will not be breakfast food,” Corpse finished, looking pointedly at Toast who had suggested it a few months before.

Toast stifled his laugh, grinning at the two, “I will be the best uncle!” Which made everyone else laughed and Poki fist bumps Scarra. All the while Jack sniffled from his seat, curling up into himself. 

“Jack are you okay?” Felix asked, then all of a sudden the Irish man burst into tears. Jack began babbling incoherent nonsense as he cried into his sleeve. “Jack use your words,” Corpse said softly, lowering his voice an octave as he crouched in front of the older man. 

“I’m just so honored,” He finally said, his accent slurring his words, “I will protect the baby girl with my LIFE!” 

Sykkuno stifled his laugh with the back of his hand reflexively, “That’s so sweet.” Jack began babbling again, mostly about how he would slay dragons for Jackie till he had tuckered himself out and curled into Felix’s side. 

The group spent the rest of the day in and out of the hospital, taking turns going home, waiting in the waiting room, and the room where the baby and Rae were. Corpse and Sykkuno were the only ones to stay overnight, the nurses nice enough to not question it when they both said they were the fathers of Jackie, but they did get a few stares. 

That night they got a cot from the nurses and set it up at the foot of the bed. Sykkuno sat on the hospital bed with Rae, watching something on the TV as they talked, while Corpse sat on their makeshift bed, baby in his lap. 

“Who’s my little girl?” Corpse cooed, shaking the fingers Jackie had her grip on with her tiny, yet pudgy, hands. “You are!” He leaned down, scrunching up his nose a bit as he gave her “Eskimo” kisses. 

When he came back up Jackie made a cooing sound, her tongue sticking out of her mouth for a moment. Corpse began mumbling in Spanish to her, simple things like ‘There’s my baby’, ‘Baby Girl’, ‘My daughter’, etc, his voice coming out deeper as he stared down at his daughter. 

He began speaking broken English, switching between Spanish and English as he voiced random thoughts to the happily gurgling baby who tried to respond, which caught the attention of Sykkuno and Rae. 

“Babe?” Sykkuno asked hesitantly. 

“Mhm.” 

“Are you talking to the baby in Spanish?” 

“Yeah? Jackie likes it, and I read somewhere that if we want to teach her other languages we gotta start as early as possible. So hey, why not almost...21 hours after she was born.” Corpse poked her belly, getting another cooing sound from Jackie, “And she responds!” 

Sykkuno blinked a bit then got up from the bed, crouching next to Jackie and Corpse, “Can I hold her?” Corpse looked between him and the baby then nodded, “Daddy’s going to give you to Papa now, okay?” 

Jackie made a gurgling noise in response making both Corpse and Sykkuno smile. Sykkuno took her up into his arms, rocking her a bit when she was on the verge of crying, “Shshsh, It’s okay,” He mumbled to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her curls. 

He looked over at Rae, grinning as he rocked Jackie in his arms. She gave him a thumbs up then continued to watch what was on the TV, letting him have his moment with Jackie. Sykkuno looked down at the infant in his arms and traced his pinky over her crooked jaw as she began to fall asleep in his arms. 

Corpse got up and crowed behind Sykkuno, wrapping his arms around his waist as he hooked his chin over his shoulder. The two stared down at the sleeping bundle that was their daughter and at that moment, Corpse knew he would do _anything_ to make his family happy.


End file.
